The One That I Love
by By Anonymous
Summary: A OneShot fic about Jun Kazama and her dealing with the fact that she is carrying the Devil's seed, and her undying love for one Kazuya Mishima. Enjoy and review!


**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone, I'm back in the Tekken fold, and I hope you enjoy this fic! I have been planning on making this for a while now, and finally it sees the light of day. This is just a little one-shot about my all time 2nd favorite Tekken character, Jun Kazama (My all time favorite is of course Nina Williams!) and one of her adventures in the forest. Look out for my latest installment of _The Cursed Blood_! Ok, please enjoy and review!

-------------------------------------

The earliest rays of dawn struck through the cabin windows within the forest home. The nearby river gleamed in the sunlight, while the green woods exerted an amicable and picture-esque glow itself. A beautiful hazel colored mare galloped near the riverside, and towards its left was a family of squirrels as well as numerous assortment of birds flying overhead. Spring was always a wonderful sight to behold in this part of the forest, and it was second only to the summer season. But within the aforementioned cabin, the effects of the lovely scenery went surprisingly unnoticed.

Awaking from her deep slumber, **Jun Kazama** opened her eyes and kept them planted atop the beige ceiling. Her room was all disheveled, especially the bed, which had occupied her significant other just hours before. Rolling over to her side, Jun felt that sinking feeling come to the pit of her stomach as she looked almost to be tearing up. For once in her life, she actually felt abandoned and alone. The one person she loved, the one person she feared, and the one person she needed was gone; and she knew deep in her heart that she would never hold him in her arms again. Nor could she ever have had the chance to offer him salvation.

Looking and feeling defeated, Jun rose from her bed, and covered her naked body with that of her satin sheets. Walking to her bathroom slowly, she turned on the lights and quickly doused her face in water. As she dried her face with her towel, Jun took a very good look at her reflection in the mirror. On the exterior, she was still her same lovely self. Her shimmering raven hair was alive, and her eyes still exquisite. Yet in the interior, Jun was a barren, empty shell of her regular persona. Mustering up a weak smile, she took one final glance of herself and then fled from the bathroom.

Going back to her bed, Jun flopped atop the mattress and cuddled up to the pillow near hers. His scent had never left the cloth and she took a deep whiff of it. Gripping the pillow, all of the memories of the previous night flashed back into her mind. It was intoxicating, but very painful.

Jun exhaled as she felt something inside her break. That was the point when all of the tears began to freely fall from her eyes. Whimpering and once again reminiscing about what went on mere hours ago, Jun remembered that inkling she had when she knew the night of passion and all the love she and Kazuya made to each other was temporary; and their relationship as a whole would cease to last after the second King of Iron Fist Tournament. Still, she longed for his touch; to feel his warmth and to be in his arms again.

"Kazuya………….**_why_**?"

---------------------------------------------------

Since that fateful night nearly three months ago, Jun had somehow found the strength to continue on with her life. The tournament had since ended, and still she had no idea of Kazuya's whereabouts. However, every day she prayed that his soul would be protected and for him to find peace. Not a day went by that Kazuya was not the first thought that had sprung into her mind. But the demands of daily life and other responsibilities were still weighted on Jun, and she had to keep up with them; with or without her Mishima.

Lying with her head in her hands, Jun felt a certain dizziness begin to subside in her cranium. Quickly, she snapped out of her rest when a familiar face came into her office at the **WWWC Headquarters**. At first taken by surprise, a bright smile soon arrived to her face as she watched **Lei Wulong** barge in.

"Don't you ever knock?" Jun asked still keeping her smile planted on.

"Ha! Do I really take to you as I guy with manners? You should know me a little better than that Kazama." Lei said taking a seat on her desk. It was full to the capacity with documents and other files Lei noticed. He also took note that Jun looked wiped out amid that sparkling smile of hers. It was a sight of her that he was not used to since meeting her.

"Are you okay? You seem sorta out of it." Lei asked with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm just fine Lei. Why would you ask that?" Jun questioned as she took a sip of coffee from her mug.

"Well, to be frank with you Kazama, you haven't really been your regular self since the Mishima tournament a few months ago. I mean it's like you have become more and more withdrawn from the swing of things." Lei told her, letting his bottled up feelings be vented out.

"Like how? You aren't making sense." Jun rebutted.

"All those times I called you and you did not return my messages, you messing up your wildlife cases…" Lei continued on, but Jun was just as busy tuning him out. However, something inside her snapped once she had heard enough from him.

"**What! Because I won't be your girlfriend and pick up the phone now and then, I have automatically changed? Give me a break and get over yourself Lei Wulong!**" Jun spat venomously and abruptly at him. Soon, her whole demeanor changed and she looked at the supercop with confusion on her face.

"Lei, I apologize for that outburst…I don't know what came over me just then." Jun spoke honestly as she looked at her friend with perplexity in her almond-like eyes.

"It's okay. I don't think going to that tournament was beneficial at all, I mean aside from Kazuya Mishima's death…" Lei said as he went on, but after Jun heard his name once more she once again phased out. However, a wave of utter nausea attacked her senses and she brushed past Lei and began to retch in the nearby trashcan. All Lei could do was comfort her and rub her back as she continued to gag.

"Ate something bad?" Lei asked her as she stopped the retching and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Probably just my nerves…ever since the tournament, I have been having nightmares and such. So much chaos and death was caused, and we witnessed it all. It's become unsettling to me and my stomach of course." Jun added with a sheepish smile. Unbeknownst to her though, her confidant began to piece together the puzzle she left behind.

"Kazama, I really do not mean to intrude in your personal life. I mean what you do is what you do, and I trust in your actions." Lei told her as Jun began to move back to her muddled desk.

"Just ask the question Lei." Jun responded back. Taking a sigh, Lei prepared to ask.

"I know how you wanted to free Kazuya from himself, and any fool could see that you were deeply attracted to him. And after your battle with the Tekken Forces, he somehow rescued you. Did he do anything else that night?" Lei questioned as Jun stared at him.

"Yes, after Kazuya Mishima saved me from the brutes, I made love to him soon after. Then, he made his leave. End of story." Jun told him as bluntly as she could. There was a moment of silence, until Lei cleared his throat and put a hand through his stringy hair.

"You may not want to hear this, but after your encounter with Kazuya, you could very well be pregnant." Lei pointed out while Jun hissed and sucked her teeth.

"Me, with child? I find that hard to believe." Jun said as she took another last gulp of coffee from out the mug and went back to her case files. Still, she could not help but think if Lei was correct.

"Kazama this is serious! All of these ailments and the mood swings; you could be carrying the next heir to the Mishima Zaibatsu. **And with that, there's a chance that the Devil-gene is nurturing your unborn baby!**" Lei exclaimed very loudly as the two met eyes once more. This comment had struck a chord with Jun, and she looked outside her window at the early summertime sun. She decided she should have this checked out.

---------------------------------------------

Jun had always loved the last days of August and watching summer slowly revamp into that of autumn. She treasured the change in the trees as well as the lovely golden colors that the woodlands provided. Feeling the shift in hotness to that of slight windy chills made this season all the worthwhile for her. Since her conversation with Lei two months ago at the WWWC station, she had since got an official medical checkup and indeed she was three months pregnant with Kazuya Mishima's unborn son.

Continuing her walk in the woods, Jun grabbed a fallen branch from a tree and leaned against it. Feeling the leaves adorned on the branch, her gentle hand soon caressed her semi-swollen belly. Never in her life had she felt so much joy and energy spread through every crevice of her body. The void that Kazuya had left within her on that night was slowly filling back up with the impending arrival of her baby.

However, just as there were feelings of joy overwhelming her, those same feelings of confusion and fear took over her senses. Though she was carrying a life with her, that baby was still the very essence of the Devil-gene. It would continue the cycle of chaos and dismay, and could possibly decimate him, just as it did Kazuya. These thoughts constantly ran through Jun's mind as she felt the baby grown and become stronger. Yet the latent Devil was still prevalent within her as she felt the dark energy surge, just as it did now.

Falling to her knees, Jun gripped her pregnant belly and began to wail and scream as the dark energy began to take shape. Many times before she has faced this disorder, and with each time it was getting harder to resist it. Now, Jun felt as if her whole body had shut down as the energy fled from her and took the form of a warrior with piercing black eyes.

"_What in the world_!" Jun questioned as she wiped cold sweat from her brow. The dark warrior continued his gaze at her and in an instant quickly fired an energy voltage at Jun. Surprisingly enough she evaded the attack with a swift jump and got back on her feet, already in fighting stance.

"I will make sure that you and your bastard will **never** see the light of day again! You both shall die at my hands…" the demonic entity said as Jun tightened her fists.

"How dare you intrude on a frolic of mine? To bring disharmony to this serene environment? I will make you pay for that, and for invading my womb!" Jun shouted, with newfound fury and anger searing through her body. Yet before her fight, she looked to her pregnant stomach once more.

'I can do this…I will win, but together _we_ will win.' Jun thought to herself as she felt her baby kick once she prepared to strike. Quickly attacking with a fierce kick of her own, Jun knocked the demon into the river and promptly ran over to it to continue her succession. She was not victorious in this attack, since the demon got back up and placed her in a stranglehold. Now stuck against the tree as she gasped for air, Jun found an opening and punch the demon in it's face, repeatedly. Now freed from its grip, she made a flip and landed another one of her patented kicks to it.

"You haven't affected my gracefulness, bless you little one." Jun spoke under her breath with love. However that lasted only a moment once the demon got back on it's feet. Though she tried to conceal it, this match was tiring her, yet the demon was not backing down at all. Once it arose, the demon crashed into her, making them both fall onto the grass. The demon strangled her again, but this time it was as if it purged her inner spirit. The demonic essence was finding its way to her core, her baby.

"Fall into me….cease to exist! You will never win Jun Kazama, you and your bastard are not even strong enough to defeat me!" the demon yelled as it felt Jun squirm under him and fighting for breath. This time, Jun felt overpowered, struggling for a way to break free. Lost deep in thought, she cleared her mind and this time resorted to her natural born power to defeat the demon.

'Come on my little one, we must overcome this demon…we must loose ourselves in deep serenity and trust in our power.' Jun said to her baby once more while she looked at her demonic opponent, who had a disgusting smirk adorned on it's face. Jun just found that proverbial happy place and became lost in her own tranquility. She also felt that her baby had taken heed to her plea. Quickly, a glimmering light appeared as the demon lost his stranglehold on her.

"**NO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU**!" The demon yelled to the top of it's lungs, once the white light enveloped its darkness. Radiating a very ugly screech, the demon was vanquished and the light slowly crept back into Jun. Getting up, she smiled and felt her womb again.

"Not even _the devil_ is a match for us. Our love can defeat anything, my child." Jun said with a smile. With that, she headed back into the river-bend and gingerly walked into the cold water. She just closed her eyes and listened to the sounds in the forest; the harmony from the birds, the gentle crashing of the water…Jun and her unborn were at peace. Strangely enough, she could have sworn that she felt Kazuya's presence with her now.

-**_Xtreme Slayer_**


End file.
